How to Get with Your Crush 101
by TheycallmeMerina
Summary: Alfred Jones is an exchange student at Hetalia Academy and is definitely ready to rock the rest of his high school career! That is, until an Arthur Kirkland turns his whole life upside down. Through awkward parties, school events, clubs, and the like, Alfred and Arthur find themselves cultivating a tolerable friendship and possibly even the beginning of something more.


"THEY'RE COMIN' TO AMERICA!"

It was at that moment that mild mannered Alfred's morning got completely seized by his very patriotic ringtone. The boy quickly shot up in his bed and turned off his alarm. Time: 6:15 AM.

"Home, don't it seem so far away!" Alfred sang as he shuffled around his room, throwing his arms up left and right. If Alfred had a guilty pleasure, it would definitely have to be interpretive dancing in the morning.

_'I am SO ready to own the school today, no one will see it comin'!'_ Alfred thought as a huge smile creeped onto his face. During his dance he flew to his dresser and decided to throw on his most precious *USA Swag* that he prepared for his first day. _'It's the absolute perfect shirt! It's so low key American that they won't even see it comin' before the patriotism is already smack dab in their face!' _The shirt had a black and white inverse American flag with an Eagle flying right through it, so it did not seem outwardly patriotic until you looked at it for a few seconds.

Once Alfred had dressed himself and modeled for a good minute or two in front of his full-body mirror, it was time for step two of his morning routine. Food. And a lot of it.

Alfred quietly pressed his ear against the door as to see whether or not his Cuban roommate was up.

Silence.

"…Perfect." The boy whispered as he continued to the kitchen area and opened up the fridge. Suddenly, he was suddenly attacked by a putrid smell. "GAH!" Alfred braced himself as he quickly shut the fridge shut. "Carlos!" He hissed under his breath. "You wanna fight? Come and get it!"

Unfortunately, Alfred knew that there was nothing he could do about the issue at the moment. Looks like it was time to add another scrap of paper to the "Carlos Complaint Drawer" which was the label Alfred angrily scribbled and plastered on the upper corner of the top drawer of his work desk. Every time Carlos did something that really pressed on all of Alfred's nerves, he would write his protest on a slip of paper and add it to the drawer. Alfred ran back into his room.

_-Carlos decided to concoct Specimen X to try and kill me using biological warfare.-_

"But he failed miserably! Mwhaha!" Laughing to himself, Alfred slipped the note into his drawer and ran back into the kitchen to make himself a classic American breakfast: some good ol' Frosted Flakes.

After he completely demolished his breakfast, the American grabbed his backpack and finished getting ready. Alfred knew it was only 7:00 but he didn't want to look stupid by being the only one not able to open up his school locker!

Having just recently moved up to England for an abroad program, this was Alfred's first day at Hetalia Academy as a junior in high school. He was a little worried as he wouldn't know anyone there, but this was such a great opportunity to travel to Europe! There was no way Alfred would pass this up!

With that, he started tearing across the street on his bicycle heading directly towards the school. There was absolutely no way that this was not going to be one of the best days of Alfred's life!

.

* * *

.

As Alfred rode his bicycle, the wind caressed his sandy blonde hair. Journey music blasted through his headphones as he rode. Alfred smiled.

Once the school finally came into sight he hopped to business. First things first, the locker!

"Let's see here….221….Ah, there it is." After throwing his stuff in the locker (literally) Alfred quickly shut it and ran outside claiming a table that rested outside of the school. "Alright! Switch time!" The American squealed excitedly as he brought out his Nintendo. Though Alfred liked being in his social circles, there was something about entertaining himself, especially with video games. Yes, video games were a wonderful pass time. Back at his home in America, Alfred loved to play games with his brother Mattie after school. Though many believed that Mattie was not able to hold off his own, there was many a time where Alfred would get his butt absolutely destroyed by him.

Soon people started to leak into the school, more so as it got closer to the school's starting time of 8 AM. Though this was the part in Alfred's fantasy where he would go and start making friends and having the best time of his adolescent life, the American found himself getting knots in his stomach and decided instead to keep playing on his device. He would occasionally look up from his spot on the bench to give a light smile to the oncoming traffic of students but did his best to try and stay invisible.

"-and then I said 'Does your face hurt? Cuz it's _killing_ me!'" An exuberant laugh filled the area, startling Alfred out of his focus causing him to lose his match. Looking up Alfred watched as two tall blondes briskly walked towards the doors of the school, almost as if they owned the place. One had lovely shoulder-length hair with a shine that rivaled the sun while the other one had much shorter untamed hair and wow, those eyebrows.

You could get _lost_ in those eyebrows.

Alfred felt pressure in his lungs as he realized that he had been holding his breath for the past minute.

"Wow, bet they couldn't come back from _that_ kind of destruction. My goodness Francis you truly are public enemy numero uno." The boy with the gorgeous -_and apparently British_\- eyebrows responded to the guy apparently named 'Francis', sarcasm dripping off his every word.

"Your mockery does not affect me, dear friend but good try." Francis replied, a smile never leaving his face.

"Well sorry that you were born inferior to the rest of us."

"Sorry? Don't be sorry! You didn't choose to be born deaf!"

Through the bickering, Alfred could not help but continuously stare at the Brit, who seemed most unamused with the whole conversation, yet at the same time there was a warmth present.

_'Tch, Francis isn't even that cool.'_ Alfred thought to himself, feeling a pang of hurt in his heart. If only he could be the one walking with that cutie. _'Wait…'_ Alfred thought. _'…am I getting jealous?'_

_'Nah, that's impossible.'_

After totally not creepily watching and proceeding to follow the duo into the school, Alfred realized that it was only a couple of minutes until class started! Quickly shoving his game console into his locker, the American flew to the bathroom to freshen up a bit and then head to…..what class was it?

Shoving his hand into his dark jeans, a slightly crumpled piece of paper emerged which had all the locations and names of all of Alfred's classes.

"Psychology! That's right!"

Running into the room Alfred tried to pick a seat that wasn't too close yet also too far from the front of the room. As much as he usually tried to be a good student, he definitely did _not_ want to be known as the teacher's pet.

Right as the teacher started passing out the class syllabus, the door swung open. The Frenchman and Brit strode into the room, sitting at a cluster of desks that rested close to the front of the room.

_'I knew I should have sat in the front! Now I can't move or else it would be really awkward!'_ Alfred frantically thought as he internally scolded himself for not being able to sit closer to the Brit.

Something about his _hair_, that _face_, gah! Alfred just felt so awe-struck.

'But that French weasel is there as well…'

"Sup bud! I see that you're sitting at my table!" A gruff voice with a seemingly German accent from behind stole Alfred's attention. "The name is Gilbert. Lover of all things just, awesome, and unicycle related. Also, I am probably one of the last pure Prussian bloods to walk this planet. You're welcome in advance for having met me." Alfred inspected the boy that sat next to him. He was an albino with unruly silverish-white hair and red eyes that seemed to perfectly compliment his expressive face.

"Unicycle related? Huh, you didn't seem the type." Alfred responded unamused.

"Not all things are as they seem."

"Well alright then, I'm gonna focus on the lecture now."

"It's syllabus day!"

"I know." Reaching into his backpack, Alfred grabbed at his notebook. Gilbert was not exactly the kind of annoying friend that Alfred was looking to make. Maybe if he ignored him Gilbert would finally mind his own business.

"Jones, Alfred?" A voice broke through the heavy atmosphere that rested between the two causing Alfred to spring up.

"HERE!"

"Ahh, so your name is Alfred huh?" Gilbert smirked. "I guess I could call you Al, but only if you call me Gil."

"I never asked you to call me Al!" Alfred retorted angrily. "Stop putting words in my mouth!"

"Boys! Quiet down, I'm taking role." The teacher intervened causing the two to instantly comply. "Moving on. Kirkland, Arthur?"

"Present." The Brit replied, slightly raising his hand but otherwise was too preoccupied with the book that he was currently reading.

_'Arthur Kirkland huh?'_ Alfred smiled at Arthur. _'Has such a nice ring to it.' _

"Don't get your hopes up." Alfred broke out of his stare and gave the albino a quizzical glance. "I see you lookin at Arthur. But like I said, don't get your hopes up unless you're willing to share him with Francis. Plus, there are about five other dudes and chicks pining after him."

Alfred looked up at Gilbert with a "oh-cool-story,-tell-it-to-someone-who-gives-a-darn!" look and started highlighting the syllabus.

.

* * *

.

Luckily there was no "Prussian" or Frenchman in sight when Alfred walked into his next class: AP Literature and Language. However, Alfred noticed that Arthur was present and took the initiative to sit close -but not too close- to the Brit. If he wanted to get his way and have Arthur by his side then he would have to strategize. Be bold, but inconspicuous. Interesting, but mysterious. Audacious, but cautious. Intelligent, but humble.

Yes, this is going to work. Alfred would put his money on it.

"Okay class, welcome to AP English Literature and Language, we will be reading various works of cited literature and doing essays and projects on each of them. My name is Mr. Robertson and I will be passing out the syllabus which contains the list of books. Remember, this class will not be easy so make sure to read before every class." The teacher explained as he started passing out papers.

Arthur, being one of the students seated in front of the row passed the syllabus to Alfred, who decided to sit right behind him (Totally not creepy).

"So, today we are going to start discussing _Hamlet_ by the popular playwright William Shakespeare. If you have not heard of him, I will kindly invite you to stop living under a rock and get a life before coming back to my class." Mr. Robertson smiled kindly causing the students to snicker. "Let's start by analyzing the story, would anyone like to go first?"

_'Yes, this is my chance! Thank you, Mr. Robertson! You are my new spirit animal!'_ Alfred raised his hand.

"**_'There is nothing good or bad, but doing makes it so.'_**" Alfred proudly quoted. "This is a very thought-provoking sentence as it delves into the border that exists between 'doing' and 'thinking'. Though thoughts are the seeds that lead to action, one does not become 'good' or 'bad' based on thoughts alone."

"**_'-There is nothing good or bad, but THINKING makes it so.'_**" A voice interjected from in front of Alfred. "What Hamlet_ actually_ is suggesting in this passage is that things themselves do not fall on the spectrum of good or evil, however arbitrarily we have the capacity to perceive things as 'true' or 'untrue', 'good' or bad'. He makes this comment because the concept in question is the mental and physical confines that Denmark presents. Though Hamlet believes Denmark to be a prison, the king and his yes-men are in complete disagreement." The owner of the voice turned around to face Alfred.

This was the very first interaction that Alfred had with Arthur and it definitely was _not_ going the way that Alfred wanted it to. Green eyes, sharp like edges of an emerald seemed to look right through Alfred in a way that made him feel like Arthur already knew all his secrets. The Brit continued looking at the American to see if there were any signs of understanding, but then turned to look back at the front again.

"Y-yeah, I guess that's how the quote went, whoops ahaha." Alfred muttered, sinking back into his chair. So much for being smart and mysterious. He looked like a total fool out there! Arthur totally murdered him! Destroyed! Demolished! Battleship completely sunk! The American released a small sigh and waited quietly for class to end to avoid any more unwanted attention.

"Ah, yes Arthur, uh that would be correct. Thank you for your input though Alfred." The teacher added causing Alfred to wince at hearing his name.

_'Just kill me, strike me with lightening please.'_ The boy internally pleaded to anyone that could possibly be listening.

"Alright, now let's talk about class status and the differences in ideology that exists within them…."

.

* * *

.

The American ended up encountering Gilbert for his next two classes but did not feel the energy to play along with his antics and just sort of ignored him, which of course went over the Prussians head, who just continued to bug the American.

Once lunch rolled around Alfred grabbed his bag and walked around the school, fed up with himself and unsure of where to sit. With the school being relatively decent sized, students were scattered everywhere. The cafeteria was obviously bustling, as well as the tables that rested out in the courtyard.

After walking around some, Alfred saw Arthur sitting at a lunch table with Francis and two other guys. One wore a black hoodie and had a slightly darker complexion with mousy brunette hair that curled slightly above his shoulders. The other was wearing a bold yellow t-shirt that complimented his tall, spiked, light blonde hair.

While Arthur was sitting at the picnic table reading a book, Francis was going on about whatever came to mind, oblivious that his queries were falling upon deaf ears. The boy in the black hoodie was watching something on his phone under a nearby tree that looked absolutely perfect for climbing while the one in the yellow was leaning over him to watch whatever was happening on the others phone while shoving some popcorn in his mouth.

_'Must avoid!'_ Alfred thought as he ninjaed out of the situation. He was not exactly mentally prepared to greet Arthur again just yet. _'There's has to be somewhere I can sit…'_

After a few minutes of searching, the American found a rather large rail that overlooked a large untamed grassy field with bouts of flowers that bloomed amid the sea of grass. What a perfect spot to sit, eat, and play video games! After jumping up and situating himself on the railing, Alfred reached into his backpack and retrieved his Switch.

"Sup Al? How are things going? I knew you would come around!" Gilbert shouted enthusiastically as he jumped up next to Alfred.

"What do you mean come around? You're the one who came to me! Now go away." Alfred responded, clearly not amused.

"Nah man this is my fence."

"Oh yeah? Were you the one who built it?"

"Yes…" Gilbert slowly replied.

"Then prove it."

"…can you prove that I didn't build it?"

Alfred paused for a moment. Curse that Prussian and his mind games.

_'Actually though…'_

_._

_._

_._

Gilbert started swinging his legs as he excitedly smirked at Alfred. "Exactly! See, I both own the fence, and don't own the fence. It's Schrodinger's fence! See? I paid attention in psychology today!"

.

.

.

_'…..this is kinda nice.'_


End file.
